1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for mounting a data storage device to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a mounting device having fixing clips for fixing the data storage device to the computer enclosure without screws and providing a grounding function.
2. The Related Art
Data storage devices used in a personal computer normally include a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disc read only memory (CD-ROM) drive. A data storage device is often fixed in a receiving bracket of a computer enclosure by bolts. When mounting the data storage device to the computer enclosure, an assembler must align the data storage device with the receiving bracket with one hand and tighten the bolts with the other hand. This process is tedious and laborious. Therefore, rails are attached to both sides of the data storage device to simplify the installation process. However, conventional rails are often attached to the data storage device by screws. The time-consuming and cumbersome problem of tightening the screws is still not resolved.
Furthermore, conventional rails have a variety of special types each accommodating a special data storage device such as an FDD, an HDD or a CD-ROM drive due to different structure specifications. Unfortunately, each type of the rails requires to maintain an inventory of equipment and manufacturers must also develop manufacturing specifications, lines and routines to support and build each of these types.
On the other hand, a data storage device usually accumulates a quantity of static electricity. Rails made from conductive material, such as metal, promote discharging electrostatic charge on the data storage device. However, rails made of insulative material, such as plastic, hinder the electrostatic discharge process. An additional discharge path must be formed between the data storage device and the computer enclosure for grounding. Conventionally, the additional discharge path constitutes a spring member engaging between the data storage device and the computer enclosure. Such a spring member has fatigue problems leading to poor engagement between the data storage device and the computer enclosure.
Examples of conventional mounting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,142,447, 5,262,923, 5,332,306 and 5,510,955 and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 74208920, 75211318, 77203641, 79214337, 82202204 and 83208448.
The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages and problems by providing an improved mounting device for mounting a data storage device to a computer enclosure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mounting device for conveniently mounting a data storage device to a computer enclosure without screws.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable mounting device for accommodating several data storage devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mounting device for mounting a data storage device to a computer enclosure, comprising grounding fingers to form an effective grounding path.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a mounting device for mounting a data storage device in a cage of a computer in accordance with the present invention includes a board body and a plurality of fixing clips. The board body defines a plurality of mounting holes and receiving slots. Each fixing clip comprises a inserting portion extending through the mounting hole of the board body and a corresponding side hole of the data storage device for attaching the board body to the data storage device, and first and second grounding fingers for respectively contacting the data storage device and the computer enclosure thereby forming a grounding path therebetween while fixing the data storage device to the computer enclosure.
These and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.